The Hunchback of Notre-talia
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: ON HOLD FOR REVISION! Hetalia Hunchback of Notre Dame AU! All Kiku wanted to do was go out and see the world, but his master, Ivan, had kept him locked away from the world. Also, pirate boy, Arthur Kirkland, is having a few troubles himself. (Lame title, I know.) Rating may go up. Third genre is romance. ((BEING REWRITTEN))
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I know I should be doing my other stories, but I really wanted to write this and so here it is. I know some things don't fit, but hey, I'm doing my best. This movie is so religious though, I don't even know why I'm doing this...(I'm not religious. ^^) But hopefully you guys like it. Let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks!**

**And by the way Willham is Germania. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or Hunchback of Notre Dame (Movies and book) **

* * *

Hunchback of Notre Dame Hetalia

* * *

"An orphan?"

"Yes, he has no family. They were all either hanged or burned at the stake for witchcraft and piracy."

"What if he grows up to do the same?"

"He'll be in a better environment, I doubt that."

"But his parents were of that kind of hobby. It runs through his own veins as well."

"We can only wish the best for him."

Walking down the streets of England, the priest and head of clergy spoke of young Arthur Kirkland.

"He has several older brothers, but they went missing many years prior."

"Yes, we can only give him to a foster family." Knocking on the orphanage door, the keeper let them in. They held the one year old Kirkland brother and handed him over to the ownership of the orphanage man.

Leaving soon after, the clergy looked to the priest, "Was this the best?"

"Yes, of course it was."

…

4 years earlier…

…

A poor family sailed across the dark waters of snowy France.

A baby's cry could be heard as his mother hushed him, "Hush now, you must be quiet." She ushered.

The mother, father, and baby got off the boat as the two men who brought them there pulled on the father's shirt, "Pay for bringing you into Paris."

Just before anyone could say another word, an arrow was shot into the boat.

The army men of Paris exposed themselves as the head of the church as well showed himself.

"Lord Ivan…" the mother spoke with a shaking voice.

"Take this pirate scum to the prisons." He spat.

They were led away in chains leaving the mother with her bundle.

"What are you holding?" one army man asked harshly.

"Probably stolen goods. Take them." Ivan said coldly.

Bursting from them, the mother ran away with her baby. No matter what she did, she had to keep him safe.

Ivan followed her on horseback as she skidded down side walkways and alleyways. Jumping an iron barrier, she ran to the church.

"Sanctuary! Please help!" she screamed pounding onto the heavy wooden doors of the church.

Ivan caught up to her and had pushed her to the ground, knocking her out cold as her small body hit the steps covered with snow.

"Now what do you have here?" Ivan questioned as he opened the bundle and gasped, "A baby!?"

He looked closer and grimaced, "No, a monster!" he glanced up and saw his helper, a well.

"Say goodbye." Ivan spoke evilly as he held the baby out to drop into the freezing water of the deep well.

"Stop!" Willham, church priest shouted, "You dare kill an innocent person?" he said holding the cold body of the mother, dead from when her head hit the stones of the steps.

"It is a monster. I'm putting it where it belongs." Ivan sneered.

"Your actions have been seen by the saints of Notre Dame! You will not be forgiven lightly!" Willham said as Ivan looked to the many statues lining the building.

Being religious, it created illusions to him and he felt a small pang of fear.

"What do I have to do?" Ivan asked.

"Take care of the baby. Raise it and let it live." Willham said picking up the woman.

"But, I can't care for this monster." Ivan insisted. He looked up to the bell towers, "But maybe if I had it live inside the church."

"What?" Willham asked.

"In the bell tower, where no one could see him. There he'll stay forever away from the people of France." Ivan said.

Willham sighed, "It is better than death."

…

It was many years later, and now Arthur was 16, and wanted to leave England to travel.

"Where are you going, Arthur?" the keeper asked.

"Um…outside?" he said more questioning.

The keeper sighed, "Arthur, just don't go too far."

He was well aware of Arthur's past, and the ocean would someday take Arthur to mischief and trouble.

A few hours had passed, and Arthur was still not back. This worried the keeper so he sent one of the helpers to go looking for the orphan.

Arthur had made his way down to the docks, his pocket full of gold coins he had worked up from working as a witch craft/pirate/gypsy lifestyle he had been doing without the orphanage knowing.

"Hey-o Arthur!" one of the sailors shouted.

"Nice to see you too, Antonio!" Arthur shouted back.

"Sailing today?" he asked coming down from the boat rafters.

"Yes, and far." Arthur said holding up the sack of coins, "I'll be needing a boat."

"Whoa, where are you going?" Antonio asked as Arthur handed him the sack.

"France, maybe. I have work there, you know the Festival of Fools is coming up and I'm participating in it." Arthur said smiling.

"Really? Cool, tell Francis I say hi. Oh and also Gilbert, I heard he's head of the Festival this year." Antonio said, "I would come, but you know with Lovina coming with our baby, I can't be gone for a second."

Arthur smiled, "I kind of guessed that. Then see you later!"

…

In France stood the bell tower, where a certain small boy lived. Ringing the bells, he jumped nimbly down to the balcony to look down to the city below.

A small chirp came from one of the gargoyles. Turning his head, he saw the last small bird of the nest cleaning its feathers.

"Hello there, little one." He said, "Beautiful day, isn't it? Why not try to fly?"

It peeped quietly and flapped its little wings hard. Giving up, it slumped back into its nest.

"Now come on, if I could pick a day to fly, it would most definitely be today! The Festival of Fools is today, so many things will be taking place." He ushered as he picked the bird up in the palms of his hands.

A group of birds flew by as the bird lifted itself up.

"That's it, no one wants to be stuck in here forever."

He watched as the bird flew off to join its many new friends.

"Plack!" coughed out the nest and feathers as the gargoyles spat them out, "Finally! They're gone!"

"That's your own fault, Feliciano. You shouldn't sleep with your mouth open." The taller gargoyle said rubbing his temples as he too came to life.

"Not nice Ludwig!" he shouted back cleaning his mouth.

"ey, today's the festival! Aren't you excited Kiku?" Feliciano asked.

The bell keeper, Kiku Honda, sighed, "Yeah, sure." He walked sadly back inside.

"What's with him?" Feliciano asked, "Do you think he's sick?"

"He wouldn't be sick, he's been able to live with you two just fine, aru." Yao, the third gargoyle said joining the other two as he waved away the birds following him.

The three followed Kiku inside where they found him with his set-up of the town.

Sighing, Yao joined Kiku, "You know, you don't have to stay up in here, aru."

"But, there's no way I could leave." Kiku said twirling around a random figure of a person around.

"Sure you can! This about all the fun you could have!" Feliciano said with a smile.

"Or the time you could making friends." Ludwig added.

"Or the pranks you could pull!" Feliciano screamed, "Like dumping water on people's heads!" he then picked up a bucket of water, and dumped it onto Ludwig's head.

Ludwig sighed.

"Shut it, aru! I'm trying to have a serious conversation here, aru!" Yao shouted.

"Oh Kiku, don't live a spectator's life, aru. Interact with others, don't watch your life go by, live it, aru!" Yao said patting Kiku on the back.

"But, what about my master?" Kiku asked.

They exchanged looks.

"Who said he had to know?" Feliciano snickered.

"Oh, no, I couldn't." Kiku said in shock.

"You could sneak out, then sneak back in." Feliciano said smiling.

"But what if he sees me, what if I get caught?" Kiku questioned.

"You could wear a disguise!" Feliciano said grabbing tablecloth to use as a cloak.

"You could do this, aru!" Yao added.

"I believe you could." Ludwig smiled.

"You're right. I could try. I could go." Kiku said standing as he headed to the balcony door.

"I could…" but he stopped as he saw who was in front of him, "Master Ivan…"

"Good morning, Kiku." He said coldly.

"Good morning, Master." Kiku said quietly as he looked down.

"Who were you talking to?" Ivan asked setting the basket of food he had brought with him down onto the table.

"My…my friends, Sir." Kiku said almost a whisper.

"Ah, and what are your friends made of?" Ivan asked laying a hand on one of the gargoyle's head.

"Stone, Sir."

"And stone does not talk." Ivan finished, "Now, let us review your alphabet."

"Yes, Master." Kiku said placing some plates and cups down.

"A." Ivan started.

"Alone."

"B."

"Beauty."

"C."

"Control."

"D."

"Destruction."

"E."

"Eternal destruction."

"Good, F."

"Festival."

Ivan stopped, "What?!"

"Uh, I mean, forgiveness, Sir." Kiku mumbled.

"The festival, you are thinking about going?" Ivan accused.

"Oh, no Sir. I was not…" Kiku said.

"Oh everyone down there would despise you. I, am the only one who has ever loved you, who will feed you, clothe you, and care for you. Stay where you belong, up here." Ivan argued.

"Yes Sir." Kiku said quietly.

"You are a monster to the world." Ivan said.

"I am a monster to the world." Kiku repeated.

"And you will stay here." Ivan said walking back to the door.

"I beg for forgiveness, Master." Kiku whispered.

"You are forgiven. I will see you tomorrow." Ivan said as he left.

"You're still going, right?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes, I am." Kiku said.

…

"Let's see, everything's so different in this city…" the man in armor said looking at his map.

Seeing some guards, he tried to get their attention, "Excuse me, how could you get to the main castle from here?"

Ignored, the guards walked right by him. "Rude." He sighed as he led his horse around the streets.

He heard the chimes of music as he saw a pair of boys. One maybe older than himself and the other looked quite young. 15 or 16, perhaps.

The older one played a flute as the younger used his tambourine as he danced among the steps behind a few bushes. A hat lay on the ground, a few coins in it. The older one didn't look that interesting, just a guy with a hood, but the dancer, he was a bit short but he had blonde hair and the most amazing looking green eyes he had ever seen. He wore somewhat of a pirate outfit mixed with a gypsy outfit as well.

Smiling, he dropped a few in himself.

The dancer smiled back.

Then a whistle came, "You jerks, they're coming!" a younger boy, looking about 6 and dressed in a blue sailor looking outfit whispered.

The older man with a flute quickly picked up and ran. The other followed after, a goat grabbed the hat and followed, but dropped many coins.

Running back to pick them up, the green eyed boy grabbed the coins as the two guards from before towered over him and is goat.

"Hand over that stolen money." One said harshly grabbing for the hat.

"It's not stolen! I worked for it myself." The gypsy spat back pulling it back.

"I doubt that. You look like one of those pirate gypsy traders, and you never work, only steal." The other guard sneered.

Pulling out of their hold, he pushed the guards to the ground and dashed away from them with his hat of coins.

"Get back here!" the guards shouted trying to stand from where they fell into the mud.

Th man in armor quickly looked to his horse, "Hiro, sit."

The horse sitting down, crushed the men where they were. One broke free and held out a small dagger, "You there, who are you?!"

He just chuckled as he pulled out his own bigger sword, "I am Alfred F. Jones, Captain of the army."

The two men coward in fear, "Oh, Captain, we didn't notice. We are so sorry Sir!"

"All's fine boys. Now, would you please tell me how to get to the main castle?" Alfred asked.

Finding a few coins on the ground, Alfred picked them up as noticed a hooded person with a smoking pipe. Smiling, he dropped the coins into the familiar hat as he continued to follow the two guards.

The hood was pulled down as Alfred saw it was the gypsy dancer of before and his goat. He smiled as he picked up the hat and disappeared down the alleyway.

…

Reaching the castle, Alfred went down to where he spotted Ivan.

"Hey Ivan, how's everything?" Alfred sked cheerfully.

"Oh Alfred, everything's great." Ivan said, "How was your trip in the east?"

"Well spending years over there has gotten me a bit out of sorts, but I'm great." Alfred said, "Now you called me here for some business?"

"Oh yes, please follow me." Ivan said leading Alfred out to the outside balcony of the castle, "We've been having an increase of pirates and gypsies recently, and we could use your help."

"Wait, so you called me here to deal with fortune tellers and dancers?" Alfred asked.

"No, this is getting quite out of hand." Ivan said as he looked down to where Alfred could see that dancer again, "A few are like these ants." Ivan said squishing the several ants on the stone rail, "But hidden is the whole center of them." Ivan added lifting up the stone to reveal all the ants crowding under it.

"So what I would like you to do is simple." Ivan finished as he used the stone to smash and kill every ant.

"I get your point." Alfred said grimacing from the harsh squishing sound he heard.

"Good. Now, I must be off I do hate it, but I am an official so I must show up to public events. Will you join me?" Ivan asked.

"Oh I haven't been to one in a while. I'd love to Sir." Alfred said following Ivan.

"Then you are in for a treat." Ivan added as they headed down to the city.

* * *

**So I'm gonna leave it here. :) Make sure to tell me how you like it and if I should continue. I have the first part already done! Yay~! **

**And by the way, my inspiration came from here: watch?v=tpPtJ0zDXg4**

**Thanks lovestarr for showing it to me and now I love this AU idea! :)**


	2. IMPORTANT NEWS! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! Sorry, no chapter! But, I was new to Hetalia when I started to write this and I don't really like it, so I'm going to upload a newer version! One that is better written, because this story has just been bugging me so much. **

**Thank you to everyone who found interest in this story! It won't be long until I revise this and re-upload, so for now this story is on hold!**

**Once my new updated one is out, I'll delete these two chapters and replace them with the newer and better first chapter. :)**

**For now, that is all! Thank you everyone! :)**


End file.
